fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Fantage Downtown Activities
Here is a guide for knowing about the activities that take place in Downtown. Fantagians like to go Downtown to call for people to go to their homes etc for a certain activity. Firstly, there are tryouts. These are the most popular activities that take place. Family Tryouts (Fam Tryouts) These tryouts are building Fantagian "families". Some popular roles available for Family Tryouts include: #Big Sister - Eldest sister of the family. Usually goes shopping, takes care of younger siblings, etc #Little Sister - Youngest of the family #Middle sister - Middle aged child of the family #Mom - Mother to the children #Dad - Father to the children # Brother - Usually likes to take care of his little siblings # Baby - Usually someone with a baby costume, and speaks like a baby, eg: "wahh" "I want my mommy" etc Whun Tryouts Just your usual lookout for a new whun (bf/gf). Say your preferences to the host and the host will see if he/she likes you. Here are the usual question you should expect from the host: #What is your favorite color? (FAV COLOR) #What is your favorite food? (FAV FOOD) #What is your favorite TV show? (FAV TV SHOW) #What is your favorite book? (FAV BOOK) #What is your favorite singer/band? (FAV SINGER/ FAV BAND) #What is your favorite song? (FAV SONG) #What is your favorite game in Fantage? (FAV GAME) #What is your favorite place in Fantage? (FAV PLACE TO GO/FAV FANTAGE PLC) The host usually chooses the winner by going to his/her place, add him/her, adding everyone at first before kicking out everyone except one, or simply saying the winner's username. Movie Tryouts When Fantagians say "movie tryouts", they are referring to movies that will be sent to YouTube, just for fun or sending to Fantage to the Viewing Room in Zack's Acting Academy outside of the Fantage School. NOTE: In November 2014, Zack's Acting Academy was closed and replaced with the Clubhouse. There are many types of movies you could star in. High School Drama (HSD) This is the MOST popular type of movie and it is 90% guaranteed to be the theme of a movie (although these days HSD movies are poorly made and don't seem like HSD at all). There are many parts, and here are the most common: *'New girl:' The MOST popular and coveted part. The title says it all. You are new in school and well, you're obviously going to be teased by someone. They usually hide behind the blackboard, as the HSD movies are most commonly shot in the Fantage School classrooms, because they are most likely potrayed as 'shy'. The new girl is what many people want to be, or one of the mean pops (populars). So, if you want to be a new girl, jut ask the director of the movie :-). They might have made themselves the new girl already, that may be why they were director. There is usually only one new girl in a movie. *'New girl's best friend:' The SECOND most popular part. The title says it all here too, you support the new girl and protect her from the mean populars. In some HSDs, this part doesn't exist. *'Popular (mean, a.k.a. mean pop):' You are mean to the new girl. There are just some normal mean girls and sometimes a mean leader. The mean girl leader, who is probably the meanest, usually bosses around the other mean populars and hates the new girl. *'Popular (nice, a.k.a. nice pop):' They are nice to the new girl, although they don't support her as much as her best friend (see above) does. *'Nerd:' Popular choice for old Fantagians (people who joined in 2008, 2009, or 2010). The smart goody-goody who is the top of the class. *'Teacher:' Although being a teacher was fun when you were a kid, this is the least favored part, probably since the teacher only shows when school is in session. Sometimes new girl(s) hide behind the board, while the teachers explain to the students that there is a new girl (the new girls are shy, see new girl portion above). Horror This is another popular theme, despite the fact that Fantage is NOT AT ALL scary. Here are some common sub-topics for horror: *A horror movie is usually a vampire movie or a killer(c!ller in Fantage) movie, where someone gets killed. *It usually involves vampires and school. *If a vampire is involved, the vampire is usually either a boy or a evil vampire. Now here are the usual parts: *'Human: '''Human, this part can look/ dress up like anything. *'Vampire:' A bloodsucking vampire who is always bloodthirsty. *'Killer:' Who else? You murder people. *'Victim:' The person who gets killed, sometimes the protaganist (main character) *'Police:' A killer movie is not a killer movie without a mystery and an occasionally idiotic (but it should be funny too!) police. *'THE USUAL PARTS FOR HSD (new girl, mean pop, jock, teacher, etc.) Fantasy This is a somewhat popular choice but no one is interested since either they are just boring and have no imagination or if they are too shy to admit that they don't have fantasy stuff. Now here are the usual sub-topics: *'''A fantasy school (FANTASY HSD). Yippee. *'An awesome adventure.' But it can't be violent, unfortunately, unless you manage to sneak some violence in. If you want violence, you can read about the horror movies above. The usual parts: *'Human: '''Human, this part can look/ dress up like anything. *'Vampire:' A bloodsucking vampire who is always bloodthirsty. *'Angel:' A fantasy beautiful person. Either you live in heaven or you are just a dead human. But whatever the situation is, angels are an awesome choice(especially if you are a girl). *'Devil:' They are pretty, maybe, but they are bad and mean. *'Superhero/Superheroine''' *'Wizard/Witch:' Cast some spells, will ya? They also usually have some attitude, whether the wizard is evil or good. Popstar Not a really popular choice, but it is a creative idea. It is usually involving a famous person. The usual: *'SINCE IT USUALLY INVOLVES A SCHOOL, THE USUAL PARTS OF HSD ARE INCLUDED. '(once again, new girl, jock, nerd, nice pop, etc.) *'Popstar:' The famous superstar, Attracts a lot of attention. *'Popstar's friend:' This one's a superstar too. *'Director(in the movie, not the actual director creating the popstar movie):' Since in popstar movies it's usually about a movie in the making, there is a director, lol. Miss Fantage Tryouts This is actually the same thing as a fashion show. What they will ask you to do is: #'DRESS UP.' Dress up as the suggested theme that the host requests. #'POSE.' Use the 8 actions(wave, jump, wink, cry, blush, surprised, excited, embarrassed) that the host requested. #'MAKE YOURSELF SOUND GOOD.' Some Miss Fantage hosts tell one of the people in the tryout to step outside. This is for a personal interview(although anyone can eavesdrop them by clicking on the "Instant Messenger" button and set it to "Current Room" to see what they said). The host will ask you random personal questions, so make sure you sound interesting! Miss Fantage is like a fashion show, but not everyone will win, sometimes they pick the ones with the best clothes, the ones that are smart, sometimes people add a runner up too. Next, there are also many different types of activities. Fashion Shows This is one of the two most popular activities that are not tryouts. They are usually mistaken for a regular Fantage Fashion Show, but housed fashion shows are a bit different. When there are enough people for a fashion show(Usually 3 or more), the host will ask everyone to spread out/go to the wall. This is so that the host can see everyone properly. Next, the host will pick a theme, and everyone will try to do their best in that theme. Hosts usually use themes found in normal fashion shows (At Top Models), but in some fashion shows, they use their own themes. These themes include * Sporty * Carnival * Royal * Summer * Spring * Winter * Grey/Gray * Under the sea * Flying * Pet-locked items * Mixed colours * ETC After everyone has finished, the host will either eliminate one, or let everyone stay. For example if the theme is purple and everyone seems to dress in purple really well, the host will say that no one is out. It continues like this until there are about 2-4 people left. The host will then either choose a theme and continue normally, or he/she will change into clothes and ask the fashion show contestants to copy him/her. If what he/she changes into is too hard(Eg nobody has anything the host is wearing) then the host will change into another change of clothes. Then the host will determine the winner by counting the number of correct items on each fantagian. There are also Fantagians who just like to watch. These people will usually hide at the bottom of the screen or fly out of the screen. Find A Whun Places Now this is the second of the two most popular activities that are not tryouts. You will probably see this a lot, as people are constantly holding this. It is usually extremely crowded. It is sort of like Whun Tryouts, but not exactly the same and this is more popular. Instead of holding a contest to see who would be a certain fantagian's whun, this is merely a place where fantagians go to find their own whun. There will be a host who spends most of his or her time in Downtown advertising, and people will go to his/her place and wait for someone else to come. As said in the name, people usually find whuns, but some people like to just watch for entertainment, or go there just to hang out. Other Minor Activities Category:BasicsCategory:GuidesCategory:Fantage Here are some other activities that people advertise for in Downtown. * Dares- Fantagians giving other Fantagians dares (or even doing the game "Truth of Dare") to complete. * Hair salon- A bunch of fantagians become hair stylists while they "style/colour" others' hair. They can also run little shops from the side of each many Fantage salon's. * Meet and greet- the Fantagian hosting this will usually host it in either his/her house or in many other places in Fantage. The person hosting might also put their meet and greet's on Youtube for everyone to see. * Parties- Some Fantagians like to advertise the parties they host. Many people can come if the house is very crowded. * Cafe/Restaurant- Fantagians create cafe's/restaurant's where waiters advertise food options to the Fantagians who are dining, while the others cook the food they'll serve to the Fantagians who dine in the cafe/restaurant.